Chapter 434
Chapter 434 is called "Whitebeard and Redhair". Cover Enel's Great Space Operations vol. 5 "Attack First, Think Later". Short Summary Shanks and Whitebeard meet to discuss Marshall D. Teach, and the old days when Roger was around. This causes the Marines to panic, since Yonko never meet like that. Long Summary At the Marine HQ all Marines suddenly become alert as news gets out that Shanks and Whitebeard are about to meet. As both pirate ships approach each other Whitebeard's men announce Shanks is coming. Marco gives the warning to the younger crew members to step back as they "won't last", causing them to question why. They soon get their answer as one by one the weaker crew members collapse unconsciously onto the floor. Marco is unphased by the situation and ensures the crew not to make a fuss about it, while Jozu notes that Shanks' haki is as strong as ever. Shanks apologizes for his actions, since Whitebeard is still an enemy ship he was just being cautious. Marco points out what Shanks has done to him, Shanks turns round and in return asks him to join his crew, which Marco angrily turned down his offer. Whitebeard pours some sake Shanks has brought over from his hometown in the West Blue and the two recall old times. Whitebeard recalls his days fighting Gol D. Roger and seeing Shanks as a cabin boy during their fights along with the funny big nose that Shanks hung around. Shanks counters the memory with his own of the pair splitting up at Loguetown after Roger's death. Whitebeard notes how the fights between Shanks and Mihawk still ring in his ear. When the subject of his missing left arm is brought up, Shanks replies he bet it on the future recalling the memory of Luffy. The conversation hits a more serious note as Shanks points to his scarred left eye. One of Whitebeard's crew gave it to him, Marshall D. Teach. Shanks has known what Teach has been up to all these years and tries to warn Whitebeard of what may happen if Ace and Teach meet, he begs Whitebeard to stop the search. When Whitebeard outright refuses and states he will teach Teach about morals, Shanks reacts by drawing his sword, stating the rampaging era will not be stopped. Whitebeard and Shanks clash weapons, splitting the skies to the horror of both captains crew members. Elsewhere, Blackbeard crew prepares to chase Luffy who has had his bounty raised. They are stopped by Ace who has found them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed it was Blackbeard that gave Shanks the scars on his eye. *Whitebeard's weapon of choice is a bisento. *Shanks and Buggy were part of Gol D. Roger's crew when they were young. *Ace has caught up to the Blackbeard Pirates. Character Introduction *Whitebeard Pirates **First Division Commander Marco **Third Division Commander Jozu Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy (flashback) *Whitebeard Pirates **Whitebeard **Marco **Jozu **Portgas D. Ace *Red Hair Pirates **Shanks **Benn Beckman **Lucky Roo **Yasopp *Blackbeard Pirates **Blackbeard **Van Augur **Jesus Burgess **Doc Q **Laffitte **Stronger *Buggy Pirates **Buggy (flashback) Site Navigation